Sensational Performance
by Samsapoping
Summary: Upon meeting Misty's older sisters, Serena discovers that the next show at the Cerulean City Gym is searching for a performer to perform with the Gym Leader. Does the Kalos performer have enough experience to live up to Misty's level? Will the two become great friends? Will there be nuisances trying to ruin the show? Takes place during the Sun and Moon anime.


**I was going to have this story as a Amourshipping story (and part of a trilogy I was starting), but since Pokemon's doing whatever the hell they're doing and how fast Gen 8 might be coming this year, I decided to make it like a special episode of Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As Ash continues his education in Alola, we turned our attention over in Kanto where a certain Pokemon Coordinator is starting her day at Cerulean City.

* * *

 **Cerulean City: Pokemon Center**

"Here are your pokemon! All healed and ready for another day." The pink haired nurse smiled.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" A girl responded with a bow.

A tray filled with six pokeballs was then set on the counter for the female trainer to collect. A ten year old coordinator who started off as a Pokemon Performer in her home region of Kalos. She had short honey colored hair and was wearing a red and black fedora, a red waistcoat over a pink dress, and long black stockings with a pair of brown boots. Finally, there was a blue ribbon tied to her chest with a shiny stone attached to the center.

The girl collected her pokeballs and then headed off to a place to sit.

"Come on out, you guys!" She grinned.

With a flick of both of her wrists, the trainer tossed four pokeballs in the air, summoning out ⅔ of her team. Four beams of light came blasting out of their capsules, forming the pokemon that were resting during the night.

The first one was the Coordinator's starter who was given by Prof. Sycamore from the Kalos region. A bipedal fox-like pokemon that was about the size of its trainer. While the majority of its fur was yellow, it had black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. The fur on its cheeks was longer, and a small mane of white fur covered its shoulders and chest. Long, wavy tufts of dark orange fur grew out of its large ears, and its eyes and small nose matched that fur in color. Above its legs, the fur swept out to either side. Lastly, the pokemon had a long stick that was sticking out of its bushy tail.

"Braixen!" The pokemon spoke.

The next pokemon was a small black and white panda with a pair of red sunglasses on his forehead. A pair of sunglasses that his trainer gave to him back when she captured him in Kalos.

"Pancham."

The third pokemon that came out of its pokemon was actually the last pokemon that was caught in Kalos. A quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There were two bows on its body, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows were pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers were pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It had short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera.

"Sylveon."

Finally, a little electric pokemon came out. A yellow electric mouse with long, pointy ears with black tips, red cheeks, and a squiggly tail that was lightning bolt shaped, but the tip of the tail was in the shape of a heart. The pokemon wore a stylish outfit; which consisted of a pink dress and a pink bow on her right ear.

"Pika pika!"

"Good morning!" The honey haired Coordinator greeted.

The pokemon greeted their trainer with a group hug. Both Pancham and the female Pikachu jumped onto the girl's shoulders while Braixen wrapped her white arms around the Coordinator's waist. Meanwhile, Sylveon nuzzled against her skinny legs, showing her way of love. The moment lasted for about a minute until the young performer pushed her pokemon away for an important question.

"Who's wants a good brushing?!" She joyfully asked her pokemon.

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"Chaa…"

Overwhelmed by the soothing feel of her trainer's brush, the last pokemon who was getting brushed was the female Pikachu.

"How do you like it, Sparkles?" The honey haired girl wondered.

Ever since she started her new occupation as a Pokemon Coordinator, the honey haired girl developed a strong bond with her own Pikachu who she nicknamed, Sparkles. After her first attempt at a Pokemon Contest (and bombing like an amtauer), the Hoenn Superstar, Lizia gave the newcomer a female Cosplay Pikachu. At first, the bond started off a little rough with Sparkles electrocuting its trainer and refusing her orders, but after seeing how much the two shared the same dream, their bond grew incredibly strong.

"Pikachuuu…" Sparkles purred.

" **Don't mind us, Nurse!"**

" **We're just here to put up a flyer."**

" **I still think we should have…"**

"Pika?" Sparkles blinked, perking her ears up.

Before her trainer could even ask, Sparkles ran off to the other side of the center without any response.

"Sparkles!" The honey haired Coordinator called out.

The trainer jumped off of her seat only to have herself and her pokemon move towards the middle of the center as Sparkles stopped behind three teenage girls. Unaware at who were staring at them, the three teens simply hung their flyer on the center's bulletin board and having a conversation with each other.

"Pika?" Sparkles repeated.

Unfortunately, the female Pikachu alerted the teens as they turned around to see who wanted their attention. From the left stood a blunette who had long, blue hair and was wearing a yellow waistcoat over a red shirt. The teen in the middle had long, blonde hair with a flower attached and was wearing a pink waistcoat over a black shirt. Lastly, stood a girl with slightly short, pink hair and was wearing a green shirt.

"Can we help you, Ms?" The blonde teen asked.

Overwhelmed with embarrassment, the honey haired trainer rapidly waved her hands in forgiveness as her Pikachu jumped onto her left shoulder.

"N-nothing, I'm so sorry if my Pikachu disturbed your business!" The girl cried, blushing like crazy.

"Not a bother at all, uh…" The blonde teen paused.

"Serena." The Coordinator said.

"My name's Serena and I'm from Vaniville Town." She introduced herself.

"Serena…." The pink haired teenager rubbed her chin.

"Why are you so familiar?" She wondered.

"Hold on! Isn't she one of the Coordinator who competed in yesterday's Contest?" The blunette asked.

It took a moment, but eventually they recognized the young trainer who was on T.V the previous day. Despite her reaching to the finals (and losing to a random trainer), Serena and her pokemon lit up the crowd with her appeal and battle techniques.

"That's right!" The pink haired teen remembered.

"You were totally impressive!" She commented.

"Thank you, but I lost!" Serena reminded the teen.

"True and it's a bummer for you, but…" The blunette said, only to get cut off.

"What my sister is TRYING to say is that your defeat was just a bump on the road for you." The blonde teen interrupted.

"You'll get them next time!" She replied.

"I know I will." Serena smiled.

"Anyway, sorry again for bothering you three." She bowed.

"No big!" The blonde girl waved.

"If you ever need some experience in Water Pokemon, you should totally stop by at the Gyms." She exclaimed.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Serena nodded.

"Thanks!" She bowed again.

The three teens bid their farewells to the young honey haired trainer, allowing her to check out their flyer. The gang approached the bulletin board only to find some kind of promotion poster for an upcoming event.

"Underwater Ballet?" Serena read.

The poster itself was beautifully designed with a mermaid with long, brown hair filling up most of the paper and a tiny prince with black hair staring at her. Some water pokemon were also present all over the poster with a Seal and Horsea between the mermaid and prince, but there were also a Starmie and Goldeen on the bottom right. But what really got Serena's attention was a message in a white box and bold letters.

 **HELP WANTED!**

 **Have experience with Water Pokemon? Experienced performer needed for upcoming show! For more details, please go to the Cerulean City Gym**

Serena's eyes widened up upon reading the job offering. A golden opportunity was opened for any experienced Pokemon Performer to perform with water-type pokemon. With her being runner up in the Kalos Master Class Tripokalon and all the contests she competed in Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh, performing in a underwater ballet sounded like a good step forward. A good step to become an even better performer and rechallenge Aria for the Kalos Queen title.

"Pika?" Sparkled squeaked.

"Slyveon?" Slyveon spoke.

"Braixen?" Braixen replied.

As her pokemon began worrying about their master, Serena placed her hand around the blue ribbon with her eyes closed. Serious thoughts were playing in her head, giving her the will to take that step forward. Her strong heart told her to become part of the underwater ballet as she pulled out a pokeball from her waistcoat pocket.

"Let's go check out the Gym!" Serena decided.

* * *

 **Please Review and Comment!**


End file.
